wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
King Piccolo
King Piccolo (ピッコロ大だい魔ま王おう Pikkoro Daimaō, lit. "Great Demon King Piccolo"), sometimes referred to just as the Daimao (大だい魔ま王おう Daimaō, lit. "Great Demon King") is a Namekian who once precipitated the Earth into utter mayhem and pandemonium, spawning an army of animal-like Demon sons and converting a peaceful planet into a living hell. He is the Demon counterpart of Kami; Kami was originally a Namekian who had forgotten his name, and witnessed the evil deeds of humans while growing up. When the nameless being learned of the Guardian of the Earth and that its role could be passed down, he sought for the title and position, but the Guardian-then rejected him as he knew that the Namekian's heart was not completely pure and like most people he had some level of malice jealousy vanity and impurity in his heart. Knowing that he would only be accepted for the role if his heart was pure, the Namekian split himself into two beings; his good half, Kami, and his evil half that would later become the great demon king, Piccolo. Appearance King Piccolo is a strange-looking divine creature, like a goblin, who has pointy ears and fangs. The audience is later introduced to Kami, King Piccolo's good counterpart, and the two share an almost identical resemblance; with Kami's outfit even being a palette swap of King Piccolo's robe outfit. Kami never removes his robe for combat, but in a flashbacks, he is shown wearing the same dark gi as King Piccolo, but with his own kanji on under it. Personality Being the concentrated evil that lived within the Nameless Namekian, King Piccolo's personality is the exact opposite of his good counterpart, Kami; as he is presented as a cold, ruthless, sadistic, and power-hungry villain with little to no sense of compassion whatsoever. He has demonstrated on many occasions that he is willing to do anything to accomplish his goals, regardless of how many innocent lives need to be taken in the process. Piccolo has also been shown to have a very warped and twisted sense of humor, often breaking out into a maniacal laughter after causing some form of death and destruction and creating a holiday where he would destroy a city every year on the anniversary of his take-over. Despite his power-hungry nature, however, he has absolutely no interest in actually ruling over his subjects, at least after his release from the electric rice cooker by Pilaf. This was especially evident after he took over the world, where he outright admits that he has no interest in ruling over the planet despite his being the new king of the world and if anything encourages the subjects to do all the crimes they ever want while explicitly ending law and order. Along with being extremely evil, Piccolo is also very arrogant, believing himself to be the most powerful being in the universe, and up until he was defeated by Goku, he was one hundred percent convinced that there was no one out there who could exceed his power. For all his many displays of arrogance, however, he was completely terrified of the Evil Containment Wave due to suffering its effects before, and completely freezes in horror the very moment it is performed. As a result, he made it his sole mission to eliminate all martial artists that either knew how or had the capacity to use it. He also believed that he and his sons were superior to Earthlings, though he himself, like Kami, was unaware of his Namekian origins, as he referred to both himself and his sons as Demons. King Piccolo happens to be very intelligent, being able to think ahead and learn from his previous mistakes. Owing to this intelligence, King Piccolo also was shown to be skilled at strategy, as evidenced by his actions when fighting the Z-Fighters for the remaining Dragon Balls: When arriving to confront them, he proceeded to show them the two Dragon Balls, and then eat both in front of them, all so he can force them to fight him and be beaten, and not spitting them out until after he made sure all potential threats had been eliminated. King Piccolo also happens to be somewhat manipulative, as demonstrated when he used Emperor Pilaf and his associates, Mai and Shu, to gather the Dragon Balls for him. Rather typically, he decided to dispose of them when he figured that he no longer had a use for them. Despite being pure evil, King Piccolo shows mercy on a few occasions; The first time is when he leaves Master Mutaito to die but spares Mutaito's students Master Roshi and Master Shen; The second time is when he does not kill Yajirobe, who hid from him during his fight with Goku (King Piccolo can apparently sense power levels, as he states Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, and Tien are hiding from him, but he also seemed surprised when Chiaotzu appeared, thinking Roshi was alone). Later, after regaining his youth and becoming arguably more maniacal than before, he also spares the lives of Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu, and later the life of King Furry (though he kills almost all of King Furry's guards). Also, during the worldwide announcement of his takeover, Piccolo stated that he deeply sympathizes with the criminals. According to himself, he sympathizes with them, because he viewed their imprisonment as being no different from his own, having been sealed within the electronic jar for many years. Abilities *Flight – Literally meaning "lighter than air skill", the user forces their ki upon the ground in order to levitate and take to the skies. *Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *Life Link - Due to being created via Namekian Fission, King Piccolo's life and the life of Kami are linked thus one will die if the other perishes either via natural or unnatural causes. As it made King Piccolo or Kami killing the other essentially a suicidal act, it effectively resulted in a stalemate between the two as King Piccolo could not kill Kami and Kami could not kill King Piccolo, though this allowed King Piccolo to terrorize the Earth with Kami helpless to stop him unless he was willing to perish along with King Piccolo, though King Piccolo was later sealed by Mutaito putting an end to his evil allowing Kami to survive and continuing to serve as Guardian of Earth. However King Piccolo inadvertently saved Kami's life when he reincarnated himself into Piccolo Jr. which transferred the life link to his final son after he was fatally injured by Goku, which was fortunate as Kami was the only one who could restore Shenron and the Dragon Balls would be rendered inert anyway if Kami died. The life link is also neutralized if King Piccolo and Kami perform Namekian Fusion resulting in them becoming the Nameless Namekian once more. *Eternal Youth - After making a wish upon Shenron, King Piccolo was restored to his physical prime, regain his youthful health and appearance as well as peak power and prowess. In addition, he became immune to aging, which made him able to potentially live forever he would never grow old, however due to being life linked with Kami this ability is rendered moot as Kami still ages thus King Piccolo would still die if Kami were to die of old age. This ability was passed to his son Piccolo Jr. upon King Piccolo's death. *Finger Beam – Basic energy attack fired from the index finger **Scatter Finger Beam - A variation of his finger beam where he fires a beam from each finger on his right hand. *Birthing an Egg – The ability to spit out an egg from his mouth which is the natural form of reproduction for Namekians though perverted by King Piccolo to create Mutant Namekian offspring. *Telekinesis – This technique involves controlling and manipulating people or objects with the mind. King Piccolo performed this just by lifting a finger, as it was first seen when he magically lifted the five Dragon Balls that Master Roshi had hid under the ground. *Magic Materialization – A magical ability used to create objects from seemingly thin air. *Telepathy – This is the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. *After making a wish upon Shenron, King Piccolo was restored to his physical prime, regain his youthful health and appearance as well as peak power and prowess. In addition, he became immune to aging, which made him able to potentially live forever he would never grow old, however due to being life linked with Kami this ability is rendered moot as Kami still ages thus King Piccolo would still die if Kami were to die of old age. Background Fan-Made= 300 years ago, after a nameless Namekian on Dens attempted to assume the position of guardian of Earth, he was denied the position due to the evil that lay within (a guardian's motives must be pure, but the nameless Namekian also wanted the job for the power it brought). As a result, the Namekian concentrated and trained to relinquish the evil within; which conspired into producing two separate entities — if one should perish, the other would also. This resulted in two beings — the concentrated evil being known as King Piccolo, and the pure being known as Kami. At first, the name "Piccolo" was a reference to the wind instrument, but then a revelation by Mr. Popo to Bulma meant it translated to "different world" in Namekian. Piccolo created several offspring and watched as they terrorized and killed helpless citizens and destroyed the cities they lived in but stepped in himself later on, after his sons were killed by Master Mutaito's pupils, including a young Master Roshi and a young Master Shen who were the only two who survived. Master Roshi and Master Shen could not as much as lay a finger on Piccolo, and Mutaito soon steps in but is himself outclassed and left to die by Piccolo. Despite Piccolo's devastating attacks, Mutaito lived. After being nursed back to health by his two remaining pupils, but before he could heal his wounds, Mutaito left, in shame because he lost in front of his two students. While Master Roshi never lost faith in his master, Master Shen did, and the two parted ways, with Master Roshi escaping to the mountains while Piccolo continued to kill human after human and destroy city after city until he was challenged by the legendary Rock Ōtsutsuki, the lord of the humans and guardian of the Mushroom Kingdom. Rock carries an Electric Rice Cooker in a bag. Rock performed the very powerful and all knowing Sealing Jutsu to prevent the humans from being extinct in the last stronghold of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mecha Mothra Fortress and dies in the process, and sometime afterward Master Roshi personally tosses the rice cooker into the deepest depths of the ocean. |-|Original= 300 years ago, after a nameless Namekian on Earth attempted to assume the position of guardian of Earth, he was denied the position due to the evil that lay within (a guardian's motives must be pure, but the nameless Namekian also wanted the job for the power it brought). As a result, the Namekian concentrated and trained to relinquish the evil within; which conspired into producing two separate entities — if one should perish, the other would also. This resulted in two beings — the concentrated evil being known as King Piccolo, and the pure being known as Kami. At first, the name "Piccolo" was a reference to the wind instrument, but then a revelation by Mr. Popo to Bulma meant it translated to "different world" in Namekian. Piccolo created several offspring and watched as they terrorized and killed helpless citizens and destroyed the cities they lived in but stepped in himself later on, after his sons were killed by Master Mutaito's pupils, including a young Master Roshi and a young Master Shen who were the only two who survived. Master Roshi and Master Shen could not as much as lay a finger on Piccolo, and Mutaito soon steps in but is himself outclassed and left to die by Piccolo. Despite Piccolo's devastating attacks, Mutaito lived. After being nursed back to health by his two remaining pupils, but before he could heal his wounds, Mutaito left, in shame because he lost in front of his two students. While Master Roshi never lost faith in his master, Master Shen did, and the two parted ways, with Master Roshi escaping to the mountains while Piccolo continued to kill human after human and destroy city after city. Several years later, Mutaito, carrying an Electric Rice Cooker in a bag, reunites with Master Roshi in the cave that Master Roshi was training in (balancing on a stick while meditating). The two-track Piccolo down for the final confrontation, which by this time the majority of Earth's population had been slaughtered. They find Piccolo in the ruins of a city, which is hauntingly quiet, and Mutaito wastes no time launching his attack on him, this special technique is revealed to be the suicidal Evil Containment Wave. Piccolo is trapped in the Electric Rice Cooker and Mutaito dies, and sometime afterward Master Roshi personally tosses the rice cooker into the deepest depths of the ocean. Afterward things slowly return to normal, with the cities being rebuilt and the Earth being repopulated, and over time people eventually forget King Piccolo ever existed, with the exception of Master Roshi, Master Shen and of course Kami. Some, such as Tien Shinhan and Yajirobe, heard the tale but dismissed it as a mere bedtime story. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fanon